Dreams: Nami
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: Part one! Nami has a peculiar nightmare about her captain, will her sudden attitude push Luffy away or will it light the path that leads to something far greater. Second part 'Dreams: Luffy' by Future Pirate King


_*** WARNING: Read the A/N before reading the story***_

_**A/N Hey guys! Well this is part one of "Dreams" The second part is by my good friend 'Future Pirate King' urgh his stupid periods between the name! ~ - love this guy xD! So once you're done reading this, read his part! ;) Tell him if his part of the story is better, or if mine is better ;) Yes, I have just made this into competition and not just a friendly two part story! V.V Sorry, I'm a very competitive person. ='} He's going to be pissed when he finds out what I just made this into, wish me luck! Oh, and a certain part will defintely make him laugh :) or even more pissed off. Dx Dudes =] excuse my grammar mistakes, I've been occupied with a couple of things.**_

_**P.S: I take pride in my work, and will not allow anyone to beat me even if it's him lol ;) **_

_*** WARNING: Read the A/N before reading the story***_

_"Luffy..." Nami watched in pure terror as Arlong emerged from the cartograpy room, her room. His shrill laughed succeded in both silencing the villagers and shattering her heart in two. His eyes dialted once he spotted her, they could easily be compared to a shark's. _

_Yes, his anger at the moment would probably scare anyone. However, she stood there unphased by his menacing aura for her attention was directed toward someone else completely. _

_Luffy._

_"Nami, take this garbage!" The fishman tossed her captain, as if he were actually garbage._

_He was beaten and looked as though he had been stomped on multiple times. The sight made Nami dripped from his hand, hitting the floor in a painfully loud manner. It echoed through her ears, through her mind, through her body it seemed. _

_This isn't real, she tried to tell herself. It didn't happen like this, it can't be real. _

_Nami ran to catch her captain before he hit the ground, but she was to late. He fell to the floor, his blood splatterd over the cement. It washed over the ground benieth her and seeped into the sea, staining the once beautiful blue water with a vicious red. _

_His blood engulfed everything but himself and Nami, there was no longer any villagers, no Arlong park and no Arlong. Just the captain and navigator, surrounded by blood. _

_"Nami..." Luffy struggled to lift his boy from the ground. He took a sharp breath, taking in as much air as he could. "It would have been better..." He paused, trying to regain his footing. "If we hadn't met." His words were cold and distant and he used a voice the she was not familiar with. His tone was easily the scariest thing she had ever come across. _

_It was obviously a nightmare, it had to be. Luffy would never say such hurtful words to her._

_Nami had dealt with nightmares before, countless nightmares. Never before has one succedded in causing her so much pain. Usually she would be awake by now, or the nightmare would just fade into blackness until she woke up. Neither seemed to be happening, which almost scared her as much as Luffy's personality change._

_He now stood no more than a foot away from the young navigator, she could hear his struggled breathing and see into his dark eyes. _

_His eyes, which looked at her as if she were an enemy. _

_"I don't need you." His hand gripped her bangs, harshly yanking her toward him. "You're pathetic." His voice had changed again, gaining a seductive yet dangerous purr._

_"You don't mean that!" _

_"I do." His face was inches away from hers. A sly smirk sat on his lips, begging for her to put up a struggle. _

_"This isn't real, you aren't Luffy!" _

_"I assure you..." His lips touched her ears as he spoke. "It is and I am." She could feel his hot breath against her ear. A single thought running through her mind, 'It's not Luffy'. _

**!~ #$%^&*()**

"Luffy!" Nami's body jolted up from the bed.

"Nami?" Robin's voice questioned from the other side of the room.

Nami's breath caught in her throat, her hand raised to her cheeks gently touching the warm tears that flowed freely from her eyes. "Tears?"

"Nami, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Robin, It was just a nightmare." Nami wiped the tears from her face with her arm. "Sorry to wake you."

"What was it about?" Robin asked, although she had a good idea who it was about. Nami had screamed their captain's name out when she woke up afterall.

"I don't remember."

**! #$%^&*()**

"Oi, eat your own food, bastard!" Usopp screamed, throwing his arms around his plate in an attempt to keep what was left of his food.

"Robin-Chwan! Nami-Swan!~" Sanji cooed from his place beside the table. " I have prepared you a delicious drink from my own soul~!"

Luffy shot a look Sanji's way, which went unnoticed by everyone in the room. He quickly went back to stealing food off of Zoro and Chopper's plates, occasionally listening in at the mention of his navigators name.

"Nami, you're looking a bit pale. After breakfast you should come with me to the sick bay." Chopper said, looking over the theif at the opposite end of the table

Luffy's head shot up, the piece of meat that had been in his hand a few seconds ago had fallen back onto the plate it had been stolen from. The food that had been in his mouth was spat out in Zoro's direction as he raised his body from his seat at the head of the table.

"Nami's sick again!" Luffy yelled, grabbing the orange haired woman by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. "Hurry Chopper! We have to fix her!"

"Put me down!" Nami yelled, slamming her fist into her captain's skull.

"Ow!" She was released, ungracefully landing on the wooden floor.

"Don't touch me!" immediatly after the words came out, her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Luffy frowned up at her, in a way that made her heart clench painfully. His eye bore into her own, looking for some kind of answer for her suddenly odd behavior.

"Oi, Nami." Zoro scolded, breaking the akward silence that seemed to have filled the room.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, so I'm a bit on edge."

The strawhats continued their breakfast in silence. Occasionally Usopp would try to spark a converstaion, but the intense atmosphere between the captain and navigator made it extremely hard to keep one going.

**! #$%^&*()**

Nami's eyes scoured the ship, looking for a familiar straw hat. She wanted to apologise for her actions during breakfast.

At that time though, the nightmare from last night flashed in her mind. Luffy's chilling voice, the feeling of his lips against her ear, all of it sent a very unwanted pain through her chest. She knew that Luffy would never behave like he had in her nightmare, but for some reason everytime she looked at him that nightmare replayed in her head. She figured if she talked to him about it then the memory would fade away, like a bad dream. Wait, it was a bad dream.

Nami made her way toward the figure head where her captain sat, looking out into the water. It was at these times, when he stared out into the ocean, that Nami was reminded that Luffy was not just a silly boy anymore. He was a grown man that has expirienced one of the worst pains imaginable, something she had also gone through. It had become all the more apparent that he had lost some of his innocence over the years. Nami raised her hand to her chest, clenching the fabric as she coninued on to where he sat.

"Nami, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here Luffy." Luffy turned his head to face her, grinning sheepishly. What did she expect, a scolding, some kind of punishment? Luffy wasn't like that, was she comparing him to the Luffy in her nightmare?

"Sorry about this morning." His voice was emotionless and distant. He was hurt.

Luffy turned back to the sea, attempting to cut off any further conversation that could have happened between the two. Nami frowned, compared to a scolding this treatment was much worse.

But Nami was a stubborn woman, and wouldn't let her captain of all people brush her aside so easily.

"Luffy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push you away like I had in the morning. It's just the nightmare I had..."

"I see."

'I see'? she thought. Was he trying to cut her off again?

"Do you really?" Luffy jumped down from the figure head, landing right next to her. He leaned his head closer.

"Nope." Nami jolted back, startling her captain. The same hurt expression from breakfast returned to his face. "You're afraid of me?" Luffy inhaled sharply before turning and walking back to his room. Not bothering to look back.

Nami stood frozen in place, memories of last nights nightmare vividly running through her mind.

**! #$%^&*()**

_"Luffy?" Nami removed her hand from the door infront of her, staring at it wearily. She waited for the person on the otherside to answer, it seemed like hours had alread gone by. Perhaps he was already asleep, or maybe he was still ignoring her. Either way if he didn't open his door, she wouldn't be able to go to sleep. That she was sure of. _

_Nami knocked again, pressing her ear against the door. She could hear feet drag across the floor, and a small almost inaudable yawn from the otherside. He was awake. _

_"Do you need something?" Luffy opened the door, letting another yawn out as he spoke._

_"I was wondering if I could speak with you, for a little while." _

_"Sure." Luffy smiled at her, stepping to the side so that she could enter. "It costs though." The door slammed shut behind her, and an evil chuckle escaped her captain's lips. "Right, Nami? Everything has a price in this world, right?" _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"You of all people should know what i'm talking about." Luffy locked the door, stepping closer to his navigator. " Greedy, cheater, liar, theif, whore." Each word seemed to stab her. Though the last word was the worst, such a word should never come out of someone as innocent as Luffy. It must be another nightmare. _

_"You aren't real." _

_"I'm as real as I want to be, bitch." _

_"Stop speaking with his voice! Luffy would never say such words!" She screamed at him as he continued to get closer. _

_This man, whose eyes linger on her curves, whose eyes yearn for the taste of her blood, this is not her captain. _

_"You're a failure, Nami." His once demonic voice changed into one she recognised, the voice she had come to love over the years. "your familly, your home town, your friends, All of them you've failed."_

_"Please stop!" _

_"Shishishi, Me to. You've failed me most of all." _

_"Stop it, please!" _

**! $%^&*()**

"Stop it, please!"

"Oi Nami! Wake up!" Luffy's voice called out to her, but she wouldn't wake up. Her body thrashed violently against the bed, and her eyes leaked tears. "Nami!" He tried again, this time shaking her. Nothing.

He tried smacking her face, tickling her, plugging her nose, he even poured some water onto her face, but all of it had the same result. Nothing.

"Nami!" Fear seemed to flood into him, a terrible tought snuck it's way into his mind. What if she never woke up? A life without Nami could harldy be called a life, atleast that's what he tought. He should call Chopper in immediatly. "Ch-"

Nami's body went still against the bed, her tear stained eyes locked onto his. Never before had the straw hat captain been so relieved. Her lips began to quiver lightly, and a small weep escaped from her lips.

"Luffy?"

"I'm here Nami." She flung her body toward him,, wrapping her arms around his chest. Her once quiet weeps changed into loud crys, her small hands clasped onto the fabric covering his back. "Nami?"

An odd feeling tugged at him, telling him to ask this single question. Luffy learned that acting on this feeling brought a smile to his navigator's face, every single time. So, he went with what this feeling told him to do.

"Nami, would you like to stay with me tonight?" His words were irresponsible and would probably earn him some kind of beating, though he did not regret them.

She shook violently, her eyes widened at his sudden question. Nami had expected some kind of questioning, but not this. Her word's wouldn't come out, and her tears had became heavier. All she could do was nod her head.

In seconds her body was easily lifted from the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he linked his hands together under her bottem.

Nobody has ever carried her like this, it was a position that could only be attempted by someone as innocent and childish as her captain. Her body bounced against his akwardly as he walked and her legs were dangling next to his sides, if she relased her grip around his neck she would surely fall back. He obviously had no idea how to carry a woman. Nami chuckled lightly at his inexpirience, such a weird person he was.

Before they reached the room however, the young navigator had fallen asleep to the akward rocking. though the akwardness didn't matter much, to her being in her captain's arms was far more interesting.

**! #$%^&*()**

_"Nami! You are my pirate queen!" Nami covered her mouth in pure joy, her captain stood atop the pile of rubble that was once Arlong park. The blood that covered his body boiled away, leaing behind nothing but that wonderful tan skin she loved. His breathing evened out, and a smile that only he could muster up speard across his face. It hadn't happened like this, he wore a different attire, he had no 'x' shaped scar back then, The dialog was also changed and his eyes held only innocence unlike his presnt self. However, his tone, his smile and that gleam in his eye, it was the same. This, was Luffy. _

_"Un!" _

**! #$%^&*()**

After that, Nami had went to luffy almost every night. She looked forward to thoes little chats they had before going to sleep, she loved how he snuck his arm around her as he slept, it felt as though she belonged in that bed with him. Hopefully, he felt the same.


End file.
